Henry the Warrior
Henry the Warrior is the sixth episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Henry is a big green engine who works on the Fat Controller's railway. He is the number 3 engine, Henry usually works on the Main Line with the other big engines, he also takes "The Flying Kipper" at night which is where he delivers fish to all stations on the Main Line, Henry is kind and well-behaved, but he can be vain though, he is also a worrier, as he worries a lot during his lifetime, he gets scared a lot too, especially at night, but even because of this, Henry still tries to be a really useful engine. One morning, Henry was taking a goods train to Vicarstown, but as he was puffing slowly and happily along the line, Gordon thundered by. Henry whimpered. "What was that?" he asked worriedly. He looked again. "Oh, it's just Gordon." he said, feeling a little silly. Gordon was pulling the Express as usual. "Express coming through!" he announced loudly. Henry just rolled his eyes. "Silly Gordon." he sighed. But then as he looked straight ahead of him, he saw branches blocking the line. "Oh no!" cried Henry, "I must stop." he applied his brakes just in time. "Phew!" he said, "That was close." "Indeed!" agreed Henry's driver. "Besides, we have to take this train to Vicarstown." "Yes, I know." said Henry, "but we can't until these branches are moved off the line." "Oh, r-right." Henry's driver stuttered. "I'll call for Rocky to come." "Okay." Henry chuffed, so his driver called the search and rescue centre manager for Rocky. Soon, Edward arrived with Rocky, who lifted the branches off the track. "How did these branches end up here?" Rocky asked. "Search me." muttered Henry. It wasn't long before the branches were cleared. "Thanks Rocky," said Henry. "Now I can take this train to Vicarstown and he puffed away, quickly wanting to make up for lost time. Henry had brought his goods train to Vicarstown and was heading back to the sheds for a rest. When he arrived, Gordon and James were laughing at him. "And then I thundered past Henry and he got frightened, and as a result, he nearly ran into some fallen branches." Gordon was saying to James. The two engines laughed rudely. The other engines glared at them. "What a silly engine!" remarked James. "Being scared of an engine you know? That's so hilarious!" and Gordon and James laughed even more. Emily had, had enough, she blew her whistle as loud as she could causing an unintentionally silence. "That's enough!" she scolded. "Stop being rude to Henry, he probably didn't recognize you." "You're right, Emily." Henry wheeshed, "I couldn't recognize Gordon, he went so fast, all I could see was a blur. "But still Henry," chuckled Gordon, "You've had more worst incidents than that." the big blue engine puffed. "Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain!" Gordon teased. "He puffed into a tunnel, squeaked through his funnel and..." "...wouldn't come out again." finished James, they were referencing the time Henry went into a tunnel and wouldn't come out because he didn't want the rain to spoil his lovely green coat with red stripes. Gordon and James continued laughing, more than ever. Henry was sad. Edward looked at him, feeling sorry for his friend. "Oh, don't worry Henry." he said, "We've all done bad things." "Edward's right." agreed Geoffrey. "I did something bad on my old railway once, but it was only an accident." he said. "You've done bad things like staying in a tunnel, going on strike in the sheds, being rude to Duck when he first came to Sodor, being rude to Percy on the day he fell in the water." Edward puffed. Percy heard this and said nothing, feeling a little embarrassed. "I've also done bad things." said Edward, "Like the time me and Charlie started having fun when I was meant to take the Fat Controller's car to the mechanic and instead I got Kevin to put a funnel on his car at the Steamworks." the old engine chuckled. "Did you really?" asked Duck. "Certainly," Edward admitted, "But I was in trouble by the Fat Controller afterwards." "That's not like you." Duck steamed, "You're a nice and kind engine, surely you wouldn't do such a thing." "I know," wheeshed Edward. "but Charlie was starting to think I was no fun, so I had to show him that I could be, but I don't really want to explain the whole story." Edward puffed. "But it was funny... I guess." muttered Duck. Henry looked up at the sky and saw the sun going down and the moon rising. "Oh, I have to take the Flying Kipper now." Henry puffed, "I'll see you all later." and Henry puffed away. "Be careful Henry!" teased James. "You don't want to run into something spooky!" "Yes! Good luck Henry!" Gordon remarked. "STOP IT!" shouted Edward, Geoffrey and Emily together. Henry arrived at the docks to take the Flying Kipper. Porter had already shunted it for him. "There you go Henry," said the dockside tank engine, "You're ready to pull the Flying Kipper." "Thank you Porter." Henry steamed, "I'll be right on time." and Henry chuffed away. Henry had delivered all the fish to the stations right on time, but as he was chuffing back to the sheds, he heard sounds that he had never heard before, he grew pale. "W-What was that?" Henry stuttered. "I don't know," said his driver. "but we can't stop to investigate." Then they heard the sound again. "I heard it again!" Henry whimpered. "Same here," muttered his driver, "but I'll repeat, we still have to go home." "Alright," Henry replied as he went back to the sheds. But as Henry puffed through the dark countryside, his boiler ran cold and he was starting to worry. Suddenly, something flew out of the trees and flew over Henry. Henry started to become scared. "HELP!" he cried. "Something's after meeeeeeeeee!" But it was really an owl flying out of the trees. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were sleeping comfortably in their berths, then they were awoken by the sound of an engine whistling. It was Henry, he raced onto the turntable and backed into his berth, still feeling pale. Duck was surprised. "Fizzling fireboxes! What's gotten into you, Henry?" The Great Western pannier tank asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost." "Oh, Duck!" Henry said in a loud, groaning voice. "It wasn't a ghost, something mysterious flew over me, I couldn't point out what it was. "Huh!" snorted Gordon, "It was probably just an owl!" "An owl?!" Henry exclaimed, he was puzzled. "Yes, an owl!" James agreed. "Scaredy engine!" teased Gordon. "Yeah! Scaredy engine!" mimicked James. "Enough!" came Edward's voice from aside, "Can't you just please stop being so rude to Henry?" the old engine asked. "You wouldn't like it if we teased you, would you?" Emily asked, but Gordon and James completely ignored her and carried on laughing. Henry felt miserable. "Oh don't worry Henry." Duck chuffed. "I'm sure Gordon and James will stop teasing you." "But Duck, I worry a lot, I can't help it." Henry puffed meekly. "Then why don't you turn from a worrier to a warrior?" thought Duck. "Worrier to Warrior?" Henry was confused. "Well... I'll try!" replied the LMS Stanier. "Tomorrow night maybe?" "Maybe tomorrow, yes." answered Duck. "Tomorrow you can show Gordon and James that you can be brave!" "I doubt so," muttered Henry, "but what if they continue teasing me?" "Well if they do." said Duck, "I'll tell the Fat Controller. Have you got that?" "Yes, of course." Henry replied, feeling quite confident. "I'll turn from Worrier to Warrior!" "That's the spirit, Henry." chuckled Duck, "tomorrow is your chance." Henry felt much better, but he was still worried. The next morning, Henry woke up only to find Gordon and James were not there, they had already left the sheds to do their morning work. Henry was glad that they weren't there to tease him. "Good morning, Henry." said Duck. "Good morning, Duck." Henry replied meekly. "Do you remember what I told you last night?" the pannier tank engine asked. "Yes, I do Duck." Henry wheeshed, "And I'll show Gordon and James that I'm not always a worrisome engine." Edward heard Henry and chuckled. "Henry, if Gordon and James tease you again, just ignore them, they both are alike, well sort of." "I will Edward." said Henry, "I won't let two bossy boilers get in my way." Duck and Edward laughed. "That's it, Henry." Duck chuckled. "Two bossy boilers like them will feel a shame for themselves later." Edward puffed. Henry also chuckled. "The Fat Controller will probably give them a punishment for their behaviour." he said and he chuffed off to do his jobs. The Fat Controller was waiting for Henry at Knapford station. "Ah, Henry." he said, "I have a job for you." Henry could see a shiny carriage at the platform, which looked almost like Spencer's. "What's that carriage doing there sir?" Henry asked. The Fat Controller spoke up. "Today, you'll be taking a special visitor around the island." Henry was surprised. "A special visitor?!" he exclaimed. "Yes," the Fat Controller said, "a special visitor." "But why I am taking that carriage? Isn't that Spencer's?" Henry asked. "Well," said the Fat Controller, "Spencer was supposed to take the visitor around the island, but unfortunately, he's broken down and is at the steamworks for repairs and you're the only spare engine left." the stout gentleman said. "That's why I called you here." Henry was looking forward for the visitor to arrive. "I'll be on my best behaviour sir." Henry steamed. "As always, Henry." The Fat Controller laughed. Then the shunter coupled Henry up to the coach, Henry saw the visitor walking out of the station's parking lot. "Oh Henry, I forgot to tell you," the Fat Controller said, "The visitor chose you because he heard you're a nice kind engine." "Indeed," agreed the visitor, "I've always wanted to visit a railway like this." he said. "Very good." added the Fat Controller. "Now Henry, you must bubble your boiler and get going." "Yes sir, of course." Henry steamed and he puffed away. Henry puffed happily through the countryside. The visitor admired the lovely view of the trees and the fields. "Wow!" he said. "This is a wonderful view." "Thank you!" said the Fat Controller. "Everyone who visits normally says that." Then Donald and Douglas past by Henry with a goods train. "Aye Henry, whut hav' ya got in that carriage?" asked Donald. "He is a visitor." Henry explained. "A visitor soonds important." said Douglas. "Yes, it sure does." said Henry. "Anyway, good luck Henry." Donald called. "Thanks, you two." Henry replied. Henry felt proud of his job. But as he was approaching Ulfstead Castle, he could see how high the hill was, Henry wasn't just afraid of the darkness night, but he also had a slight fear of heights. The visitor was puzzled. "Is this our stop?" he asked concerned. "Well, uh... Hang on a minute!" the Fat Controller opened the window so he could speak to Henry. "Henry, why have you stopped?" he asked. "Sorry sir," said Henry, "it's just, I have a slight fear of heights sir." "Oh, right," said the Fat Controller, "but could you try and carry on Henry." the stout gentleman asked. Henry remembered what Duck had told him to turn from worrier to warrior. "Well, yes, well, I'll try." Henry tried to feel brave, so slowly, but surely the big green engine moved slowly up the hill. "I must be brave." he puffed to himself. "I can't let the Fat Controller or the visitor down." Henry chuffed up the hill, he tried to be brave. "Nearly there." he chuffed. At Last, Henry had finally got up the hill. "I did it." he cheered. He entered the castle gates and the visitor looked around the estate. He was amazed. "Wow, what a wonderful castle." he said shockingly. "Why thank you." said the Fat Controller. "But I don't own this." the gentleman stated. "What, then who does?" asked a confused-looking visitor. "Well, I'll tell you in a minute." the Fat Controller said, "It's supposed to be a surprise." "Ah, right." the visitor said. Then he saw Stephen at the other platform. "Is that Stephenson's Rocket?" he asked, curiously. "Yes, it is." said the Fat Controller, "That is Stephen aka the rocket." "Hello there." Stephen said as he whistled welcomely. "Bonjour!" said Millie. "That's French isn't it?" the visitor asked, "I'm not really good at that language?" "Why yes, it is." the Fat Controller responded, "Quite surprising you haven't learned French," he said. "Surely, everyone has learned it in school." "But I didn't go to school." the visitor said. "I was home-schooled." "You were?" the Fat Controller exclaimed. "Yes, I was." the visitor replied. "I got kicked out of my old school because my behaviour wasn't very good." "Oh, I see." muttered the Fat Controller. Then the Earl walked out of the castle building and onto the platform. "Hello Sir Topham and hello new arrival." he said greeting them warmly. "Welcome to my estate, here are the two engines that work here. Stephen and Millie." he said. "Interesting." said the visitor, "I love looking at such rare places dedicated to old times." he said. "But... I thought Spencer was to take you." said the Earl confused. "Well, he was supposed to be doing, but he's broken down, so Sir Topham sent Henry to show me the sights of Sodor." the visitor explained. "Well, at least you can show old silver steam that you can make comfortable rides then he can." chuckled Stephen. "Yes, of course." agreed Millie. Henry laughed too. "He'll be so jealous." the big green engine chuffed. Then the Fat Controller looked at the time "Goodness!" he exclaimed, then he turned to Henry. "Henry I believe the tour is over." the Fat Controller said, quickly under his breath. "Why sir?" asked Henry, "Could I please show the visitor more locations on the island?" "I'm afraid you can't, Henry." the Fat Controller said. "It's time for you to pull the Flying Kipper. Remember?" the stout gentleman said. "Oh, right." Henry puffed. "Goodbye, Henry." Stephen whistled. "Goodbye, Stephen." Henry responded as he puffed out of the estate. Henry arrived back at Knapford, feeling pleased with himself. The visitor climbed out of the carriage. "So was that a good tour then?" The Fat Controller asked the visitor. "Yes it was sir." replied the visitor. "One of the best tours I've been on, right after that tour to Bournemouth." he said. "But now, Henry here has to pull the Flying Kipper." the Fat Controller explained. "Okay." said the inspector. "But just one more question before I leave sir." "What is it?" the Fat Controller asked. "Uh, what is a "Flying Kipper?" asked the visitor. The Fat Controller laughed. "Oh, the Flying Kipper!" he exclaimed. "It's a train that Henry pulls at night time, he has to pull vans of loaded fish and take them to various stations on the Main Line." he explained. "Ah, I see." said the visitor. "Well, goodbye Henry. It was a pleasure to ride in such a wonderful kind and thoughtful engine" said the visitor. "Oh, thank you sir." Henry tittered and he puffed away. Henry arrived at the docks and the Flying Kipper was already shunted for him. "Thanks Porter." Henry steamed as he backed down onto his train. "You're welcome, Henry." Porter replied. "Right, let's get these fish delivered." wheeshed Henry and he puffed away. Henry tried to be brave while doing his job. Duck's words flew around his funnel. "Worrier to Warrior. I can do that." He thought to himself. Henry delivered the fish to the stations right on time. And after that, he puffed back to the sheds without any worries. Suddenly, the same thing from the previous night flew out of the trees. "Ah!" cried Henry. "It's that thing again." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Henry raced away as fast as he ever gone before. "Henry!" shouted his driver, "What is wrong with you now?" "That thing," muttered Henry, "it's a ghost and it wants to scare me." Henry's driver laughed. "Oh, Henry, that was an owl." he said. "An owl?" exclaimed Henry. "Yes!" laughed his driver, "An owl!" "Oh, right." said Henry, he felt a little embarrassed of what he got scared of. What would Gordon and James say now? When Henry got back to the sheds, the engines all looked at him, hoping if he had finally successed. "Well, how did it go Henry?" asked Duck. "Were you acting like a warrior?" "I sure did Duck." Henry wheeshed as he backed down into his berth. "But I did become scared earlier when I was taking the Flying Kipper." Duck raised an eyebrow, "You were, when?" "An owl flew out of the trees and flew right over my boiler and I couldn't make out what it was and the-" Before Henry could finish his sentence, Gordon and James burst into laughter. "An owl? You were scared of an owl?" James remarked. "Oh Henry, that is the most silliest engine an engine could be scared of!" laughed Gordon. "Yeah! Of course, what he said!" James retorted. "An owl!" The two engines laughed their buffers off. Henry was sad, he knew he would never become a warrior and not try to be scared. "Don't be sad Henry." said Duck, "At least you tried." Henry sighed, "I know Duck." he said. "But, that's just the way I am. I can't help feeling scared." the big green engine sighed. "Well, as those two big engines are still thinking it's good to tease you, I'll tell the Fat Controller at once." "Really? Thanks Duck." Henry exclaimed. "No problem Henry." Duck replied, but Gordon and James didn't hear them as they were too busy laughing, Henry tried to ignore them and went to sleep. The next morning, Henry woke up, Gordon and James were still asleep, and Duck had just woken up. "Good morning, Henry." Duck muttered as he yawned. "Good morning to you, Duck." Henry said, also yawning. "Okay Henry, now's the time," he said. "While those two big engines are snoring their buffers off. I'm going to tell the Fat Controller all about what they've done to you." said the 57xx pannier tank engine and he puffed out of the sheds. Henry couldn't wait for this moment. Duck later came back to the sheds with good news. "I've told the Fat Controller that Gordon and James have been rude to you and he's on his way to tell both engines off severely, and of course... punish them." he said. "Thank you, Duck." said Henry, "I'm looking forward to see what the punishment is." He find out soon enough as the Fat Controller arrived, he was cross with Gordon and James. "Gordon and James!" he boomed, "I've been hearing from many of my engines that you have been rude to Henry for being scared." the Fat Controller said. Gordon and James looked down at their buffers and frowned. "But sir-" "No buts!" the Fat Controller thundered. The two engines sighed. "Sorry sir," muttered James. "I'm sorry too." groaned Gordon. But the Fat Controller was still not happy. "Don't apologise to me. Apologise to Henry." he said severely. Gordon and James groaned sheepishly. "I'm sorry Henry." James muttered, "I didn't mean to be so rude to you." "And I'm sorry too." Gordon groaned. "And because of that!" said the Fat Controller, "As a punishment, James can pull the Flying Kipper for Henry and you Gordon can do all of Henry's jobs while Henry gets to pull the Express." The two engines gasped. "But sir, I don't like fish, or the smell of it." James complained. "And I don't like pulling goods trains!" Gordon added. "Well, you should had thought of that before." said the Fat Controller sternly. "But now, I am giving you this punishment for what you have done. And that's the end of it!" he boomed. "Yes sir," muttered the two engines sadly. Then the Fat Controller drove away. "Hmph!" he said, "engines today!" "Well, Well." Duck said cheekily, "it looks like you've learnt a lesson... Gordon and James!" "Ha ha, of course." agreed Henry. "Serves you right!" remarked Emily. The other engines laughed, leaving Gordon and James embarrassed, they both looked down at their buffers in shame, they felt bad for what they had done. Then Gordon finally spoke up. "Henry?" he said quietly. Henry stopped laughing, "Yes, Gordon?" he asked pretending that he hadn't laughed at all in the process. "I was just asking, but... can you, forgive me for what I've done?" the big blue engine asked, still feeling bad. Henry was surprised, he had never heard Gordon say such a thing. "Why, of course, Gordon." he said. "Really?" exclaimed Gordon. "Yes, indeed." replied Henry. "And me too?" butted in James. "Yes you can both forgive me." said Henry, "Besides, every engine can tease another." This made Gordon and James smile slightly. "That's a fact." Gordon smiled. "Yes, indeed." agreed James. "I better get ready to pull this goods train." Gordon muttered. "And I should get the Flying Kipper ready for tonight." puffed James, so Gordon and James puffed out of the sheds, feeling a lot better. Henry was glad that Gordon and James had finally stopped teasing him, Gordon and James now didn't mind if they had to do jobs they didn't like, such as pulling fishy fish trains or dirty goods trains. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Stephen * Porter * Geoffrey * Millie * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby * The Visitor * Percy (does not speak) * Salty (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Spencer (mentioned) * Charlie (mentioned) * Kevin (mentioned) * Thomas (originally; replaced by Duck in final script) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Wellsworth * Maron * Kellsthorpe Road * Knapford * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Trivia * Out of all the episodes of the The Adventures on Sodor series, this is the longest episode of the series. * The scene of Duck telling the Fat Controller that Gordon and James had been rude to Henry was originally going to be in this episode, but was cut out due to the episode being too long if the scene was in the episode. * Thomas was originally going to appear in the episode as the engine who tells Henry to turn from worrier to warrior, but his role was replaced by Duck in the final script, since the writer thought that just simply giving him a cameo role or minor role is not worth having him appear in the episode. * References to the first season episodes The Sad Story of Henry and Trouble in the Shed, the second season episodes Percy Takes the Plunge and Duck Takes Charge and the fourteenth season episode Charlie and Eddie are made in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor